Problem: Evaluate the product \[ (n-1) \cdot n \cdot (n+1) \cdot (n+2) \cdot (n+3), \] where $n=2$.
Answer: We have \begin{align*}
(n-1) \cdot n &\cdot (n+1) \cdot (n+2) \cdot (n+3)\\
&= (2-1) \cdot 2 \cdot (2+1) \cdot (2+2) \cdot (2+3) \\
&= 1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 4 \cdot 5,
\end{align*} which is equal to $5!$, or $\boxed{120}$.

We could also multiply the last expression out by hand: \begin{align*}
(1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3) \cdot 4 \cdot 5 &= 6 \cdot 4 \cdot 5 \\
&= 6 \cdot 20 \\
&= 120 .
\end{align*}